Life isn't always bitter
by Nara-Misaki
Summary: Life hit Temari hard, real hard. From hiding her true identity to ... falling in love with the lazy ass of the class? "Don't let your past define you" He gently whispered into her ear. "A-arigato" she whispered back, hugging him tightly. Maybe life wasn't always bitter. (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Life isn't always bitter

A/N: Welcome to my new fanfic, "Life isn't always bitter"

I don't own Naruto by any means!

"Eh, Mama why do I have to get up" whined Ryuu.

"AH, we are not going through this again come on, you're gonna be late for pre-school" she replied to her 4-year old son.

"C'mon Ryuu-kun it gonna be funnn!" spoke Yui while emphasizing on the N.

Temari stood up and picked her son, gave him a quick rinse and got him ready, it's always been like this the same routine, she would wake up at dawn, prepare breakfast and get the twins ready. Drop the off at CCB pre-school and go straight ahead to her uni, Konoha University.

Yea, life wasn't always easy on her but like any other human being, she built a bridge and got over it. She saw ino in the distance and approached her, and they naturally began a conversation

"Ohayo Temari-chan" said Ino with her usually bright voice.

_'Geez how can anyone be happy so early in the morning' she thought to herself as she stiffed a yawn._

"Ohayo gozaimasu" was her reply

"Sooo, are ya gonna come with me?" spoke Ino

"Uhh, to where exactly"

"To the try outs for the extras club ya dummy"

"Wait, what tryouts, do they even have clubs here?"

"Eh, someone's been living under a boulder again, well since it's only our first year here I guessed it would be better to join some sort of club here, yaknow to warm up to this environment and stuff. Am going to see about the cheerleading club, wanna come too?"

"Nah, cheerleading isn't really my thing, uh do we really have to do this?"

"Considering that its 25% of our final results then duh!"

"Agh, aren't there any other clubs to choose from, nothing too girly"

"Umm, let's see there's baseball, football, volleyball, basketball…."

As Ino continued to ramble on about the clubs Temaris gaze drifted elsewhere and before she knew it she collided into the main entrance.

"Hahahahahahaa, Yo you okay?" asked Ino while she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Yea, yea am good"

"Geez, what were you thinking when ya decided to bash in the door"

"Eh I was just thinking"

"'Bout what?"

"Just…. Uhh… Nevermind" replied Temari as she parted ways with Ino. She had literature for her first class, and she really wasn't excited about it but oh well, it's too late to stir the wheel around.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She decided to take a seat near the window at back of the class, she's always been a daydreamer, enjoyed looking out at the clouds and the pure blue sky of Konoha. As she unpacked her things and patiently waited for the teacher to come in along with some of the other students. In the mean while she took out her iPod and was listening to her all time favorite song, Be somebody. As she plugged in her earphones the music hit her and she relaxed.

"…Not exactly who you think I am

Trying to trace my steps back here again

So many times,

Am just a speck inside your head

You came and made me who I am

I remember where it all began

So clear-"

Before she could even hear the last word she felt the cold air in her direction, turns out to be someone sat next to her, she dint even budge and continued to listen to her song.

"So clearly.

I feel a million miles away

Still you connect me in your way,

And you've created me something

I would have never seen, when I coul-"

She was again interrupted for the second time by this dude who sat by her. She realized that he was sleeping and that the teacher dint even come yet, I guess you can call it a free period. She gave up on listening to her song right now, instead she turned her head to the window and continued to stare at the clear sky of September. Surprisingly it was still warm in Konoha, no traces of autumn were showing up.

She was bored to death, no one could blame her, having to sit next to a guy that spends majority of his time sleeping and a partially empty class with students who apparently know each other made it hard for her to blend in with them. She always had a hard time making friends, her childhood friend Matsuri was the first person she ever made close friends with, the two were always together like two peas in a pod. Unfortunately from the day she attended her birthday bash and was drugged by Matsuri and ended up sleeping with someone whose name shall not be mentioned, she broke all ties with her. That just reminded her of her father's face when he discovered of her pregnancy, he kicked her out of the house and technically refused to help her unless she chose abortion. Both her brothers were helpless Kankuro and Gaara, their hands were tied, but she took all the pride she had and left with her head held high up and traveled to Konoha. She was only 15, and her best choice was to camp outside and until she found a real home she would go look for a reasonable job, and that's how she ended up in the Maid café.

"Hmm, what time is it?"

"Its 9:15, pft, am glad u finally decided to wake up, your continuous snoring was getting on my nerves" said Temari.

"I see the teacher is not here yet" he spoke back to her, totally ignoring her complaint.

"Yea, so is it your first year here too?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"Uhm, it is. I see you're a newbie too"

"… Yeah"

"Well, nice to meet you I am Temari Sabaku" she spoke while raising her hand.

"Hn, Shikamaru Nara" he said as a smirk grew onto his face and he responded to her handshake

_**A/N: Hi minna, this is not really my first ever fanfic, I wrote one before this but it was really stupid and I kinda got discouraged by this negative review. But nonetheless I decided to go for another shot and this is my new fic. I hope you guys enjoyed it, it will maybe have some many plot twist in futures chapters, but until then. ( the song I used is "Be Somebody, by Thousand Foot Krutch")**_

_**JA NE MINNA**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n:- hi minna! I hope you guys enjoy my second chapter of "Life isn't always bitter" also I just wanted to note out that I am not sure of my updating schedule but I ll try to do it as often as possible! And I would appreciate it if you R/R because I want to know your opinions on my writing style. Eh I talk to much… enjoy!**_

_**Ps: I don't own Naruto.**_

You could say that time wasn't on Temari's side today, it's only the third period which is calculus, she wasn't that bad at math but she wasn't in the mood to solve algebra right now. Unfortunately she never saw Ino from the time they parted ways in the morning up until now, she really wanted to have lunch and the noises by her stomach weren't helping it either, her gaze shifted to the girl next to her, TenTen. It's only been a few hours and she made another friend, who was right now listening attentively to their teacher, Akira sensei. Temari continued to glare daggers at the clock just waiting for it to reach the right timing.

Tick, Tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…

"…ari"

"…Mari"

"TEMARI!"

"WHAT?" she responded unaware that she has raised her voice at the teacher.

"Uuhh,, gomenasai sensei" was all she could utter, that daydreaming was sure getting to her deeply.

All her teacher did was pinch the bridge of his nose while he heavily sighed and said "Please pay attention next time Temari to the question"

Phew! She let out a sigh of relief thinking that he would have humiliated her in front of the class and probably kick her out of the class.

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

And the bell went off just on time, she ran through the hallways of the ridiculously huge building and went to the back yard of the Uni to get some fresh air. Not to mention that Ino would meet her here in a while too.

"Eh, Temari chan! Why were ya in such a rush" asked TenTen while chewing on an apple.

"Oh hi, ah nothing I just needed some fresh air, damn I feel suffocated"

"Anywho, wanna come with me to the tryouts?"

"Ahh geez not that again!"

"Hm, so you've heard of it, am going for tae Kwando wanna join?"

Temari paused for a while to think… tae Kwando... She would never miss on it! She's always gone to tae Kwando classes since she was little and totally rocked it.

"Oi Temari, u there?" asked TenTen as she waved her hand in front of Temari's face.

"Ofcourse!"

"Whoa calm down, someone's to excited up in this place"

"Oh shut it, I've always loved tae Kwando!"

It felt strange to Temari, she was easily talking to someone she meet 1 hour ago and she already feels too damn comfy with her, as if she's known her for ages! Her thoughts were interrupted when her friend Ino popped out of nowhere carrying a brown paper bag.

"Hi Temari and …"

Tenten giggled a little and said "it's Tenten, nice to meet ya"

"Hi Tenten. Am Ino Yamanaka, nice ta meet ya to"

Before they knew it lunch brake was over and it was time for their next class.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Temari's P.O.V**_

I was already in front of the preschool entrance, as I pushed the door and got in the cold air hit me and I tensed a little, as I walked towards the playroom I saw the teacher and waved a hand lazily to her, she nodded at me and continued to walk.

I looked into the class and I saw Ryuu peacefully coloring while Yui was painting on an A3 paper, she could help but lean against the door and smile at them. At times she felt really like a bad mother because she would hide her kids and lie to people saying they were her niece and nephew, in fact the only ones who knew were her family and Ino.

"Here to pick them up?" asked Miss Yusa

"Yup" was all I said. At times I really fell skeptical about leaving r kids in the preschool, yeah I might have some trust issues going on, but I'll put that aside for now.

"Please wait a second, I'll just clean them up and pack their things"

"Hai"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hi mama!" said the twins in sync

"Hi u two, had fun today?" she asked them. As she parked down the maid café.

"Yea! We did some drawin…" began Yui

"and loots of coloring!" finished Ryuu.

Temari couldn't help it but laugh at their excitement, sometimes she deeply never regretted keeping them. She held both their hands and locked the door of the car behind her. She walked into the locker room and changed into her uniform which was really embarrassing to her, a French maid outfit, well a decent one but she was still self-conscious about it. She kept the twins in the play section of the café in which the customers keep their children so they don't wander off. Walking into the kitchen she greeted every one of her friends and made it into the kitchen, her job was just to carry out orders from and to the customer.

Her first few orders were rushed but she made it without tripping and it continued that way until about 5hours passed by.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arigato minna for your hard work, you are all free to pack and go home" announced their manager. Everyone relaxed their shoulders and made their way to the changing rooms.

"Hey do you need a ride?" asked a Colin, one of the waiters.

"No thanks, I've got my car today" responded a clearly struggling Temari trying to carry both the sleeping kids along with her things at the same time.

"At least let me help you with your things, it's obvious u can't carry that much at once"

"Fine" was all she said as she made her way to the car with Colin following her with her things. She could not blame the twins it was already 7 pm and they must have been exhausted from preschool.

She turned on the engine and hear its roar to life and drove back to her apartment, her plan for tonight is making dinner, feeding and showering the kids and to complete the homework, ah everyday was surly very tiring for her but it's all worth it after all.

_**a/n:- uhm I know that this is just another introduction chapter so bear with me, all of the plans, drama and romance I ve saved for later,, you know what they say keep the best for the last! And am willing to make this maybe a little over 10 chapters or even 15, it depends on if I don't keep making plot twists.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_a/n:- hi everyone, gomenasai because i tend to do a lot of timeskips! but i catch myself writing too much that it becomes boring and i begin to use timeskips._**

**_I dont own naruto by anymeans._**

:::One month later:::

it was finally autumn, the leaves have turned from bright green to vibrant red, orange and yellow. the kids of the neighbourhood running around in circles and playing freeze-tag, the view was Kawai! everyone was definetly excited for the upcoming snowfall and not to mention the holiday breaks that'll be soon.

"Is it just me or is the heater broken" asked Temari, she wasnt really used to the cold weather of Konoha yet. her hometown Suna was always warm and cozy.

"Nah, they fixed it last month, it's probably you who's not use to the cold" spoke up Ino with a 'Matter of fact voice'.

the schedule has changed through the time and now Ino, Temari and Tenten shared a few classes together, but to their dismay they all have to sit in different places, whats the fun in that.

"Hello class" greeted their english teacher.

"Hello teacher" recited the class together.

"Well then i'll go straight to the topic" was all he said before he cleared his throat and continued.

"Today we are going to work on the parenting project, the process is very easy and will last for 2 weeks. Basically you and your partner will recive a modern babydoll that acts like a real child, kinda creepy too. You'll take care of the baby and treatit like a real human, feeding it and what not. By the end of 2 weeks you'll return the Baby and you'll be graded on the condition of the doll"

"TEACHER" yelled out a student with brilliant blue eyes and sun-kissed skin.

"Yes Naruto?" asked the teacher.

" Ok just a few questions.

1) do we get to choose our partners?

2) do we have to do this project?

3) i still dont get the point of this project!" exclaimed Naruto.

The teacher sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before responding.

" No, we already asigned your partners, yes, it's 15% of your final results and the point is that it'll help you in your future when you have kids. I doubt the fact that you will" spoke the teacher but he whispered the last sentence to himself.

"Well pay attention because these are your partners.

Aizawa and Misa

Ino and Naruto

Neji and Tenten

Sasuke and Hinata

Temari and Shikamaru

Sakura and Kiba..." as the teacher continued on reading the names Temari looked over to the lazy ass guy beside her.

" I see we are stuck together, ah how troublesome." stated Shikamaru before putting his head back on the desk.

The dirt blonde was still confused on how he could sleep through classes but still manage to score A+ on all his exams.

Every pair was given one plastic doll which did weight quite a bit. seats had to be switched so each pair could discuss easily.

"so whats out plan?" asked Temari.

"Hm, lets see, we can take turns on taking care of the baby. Either 1 week for each of us or 1 day for me and one day for you. Got anything better?"

" No, but i like the day by day idea better." was all she said, she didn't wanna keep the doll for an entire week for all she knows her kids could damage it and she couldnt risk it. "if you want i ll take the first turn" she added.

"Ok, then." replied Shikamaru as he thought to himself ' i guess i'll be seeing her a lot more than this'.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the last bell went of each student rushed out of the door excited for the weekend. "hey ya guys wanna go to the mall?" asked an excited Tenten.

"Sure" replied Ino and looked over to Temari waiting for an answer.

"Uhh... maybe you guys should go without me today i've got somethings to complete" spoke the dirt blonde with hesitation.

Temaris phone rang and she picked it up and intently listened to the person on the other side of the line.

" Ok... Ah I see.

On Monday?

Ok. thanks a lot" was all she said before she hung up and placed her phone back into her bag.

"So, can ya go know?" asked Ino again, with hopeful eyes.

"Ok"

-At the Mall-

"OMG! THERE'S A SALE!, C'MON YA SLOW POKES!" yelled Ino out of excitement.

" Ah i regret asking you guys today," said Tenten as she released a heavy sigh.

as Ino dragged Tenten and Temari to the changing room to try on some clothes she found she saw Hinata roaming around the cardigan and sweater section and she called out for her. "YO, HINATA COME OVER HERE!"

as Ino was yelling both Tenten and Temari covered their faces out of embarrassment. Hinata turned around and spoted the trio and walked over to them. As the weeks flew by the shy Hyuuga has become closer to the trio, and would hang out with them every once in a while.

"Konichiwa" she greeted them.

"HI" greeted back Temari.

"Ne, your hear on your own?" asked Tenten.

"No, I -I came with Neji-niisan" replied the Hyuuga.

At hearing her reply Tentens pulse rate went up from normal to High, it was no question the she had a huge crush on the prodigy Hyuuga. Even though only Temari and Ino know it. the two would always tease her about him when ever possible and her face would turn into a new shade of red every single time.

"Ne, where is he then?" asked Ino as she gave Tenten a suggesting look.

" Ano, he he was suppose to meet up with Naruto, Sasuke and Shikamaru, i just came along for some shopping"

the dirt blonde perked up when she heard Shikamarus name.

"So, come along with us we'll spend a girls day out and go to some bar later on!" suggested Ino and all the girls nodded their heads to the idea.

Temaris phone began to ring again and she answered it only to hear the CCB preschool teacher on the other line.

"Ahem, Temari-san i would like to inform you that our school will shut down in 20 Minutes so please come and get Ryuu and Yui."

Temari couldn't even reply, she forgot about the twins, her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as guilt consumed her and without a word she shut the phone and threw it into her bag.

"Am soo sorry you guys! I seriously need to go, i'll see you later on tonight then?" she asked them.

"Ok, how 'bout you meet us at my house on 8?" suggested Ino as the other two were confused.

"Ok, sure." was all Temari said before she said goodbye to all three of them and rushed out of the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

by the time she picked the twins and drove back home they were extremly exhausted and fell asleep. as she went on with her daily routine she called on to Sayra, a babysitter that shes always trusted. When it reached 7:50 she kissed the twins goodbye and went into her car and switched through each radio station as she drove to Ino's house. when she pulled into the drive way she got off and knocked on the door. A maid opened the door for her and greeted her, she removed her shoes and made her way to Ino's room while walking on the chilled marble stones.

"Hello" she greeted the girls in the room and made her way to the bean bag that was near the bed.

"So, are ya guys ready?" added Temari.

"Yup! but we are waiting for a few more people" responded Tenten.

" Who?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Ne, i thought it was -" Before Hinata could finish her sentence the door bell rang and Ino jumped of the couch to get it.

"OI, ARE YA READY?" a familiar voice was heard.

"Naruto?" said Tenten with a confused look.

as the three made their way to the door only to be greeted by 4 guys clad in jeans and button down shirts satanding next to Ino.

"Hi" said Shikamaru as he lazily waved his hand. In Temaris eyes he maybe lazy as shit but he sure does know how to look good.

"Neji-nii?" spoke Hinata, as she didn't expect to see her cousin here.

"Yea, Ino kinda invited us to go with ya." he replied with his usual monotone voice.

"EH, when was that?" asked Tenten.

" When ya guys went to that corner shop." replied Ino.

000FLASHBACK000

As Ino was going thorugh some of the clothes, she spotted the stoic Uchiha AKA Hinatas boyfriend at the far corner of the room. She ran to him so she doesn't lose him in the crowd and tapped him on the shoulder. he turned around to be greeted by bright blue eyes.

"Hi!, ne Sasuke what are ya doin here?" she asked.

" Hn, waiting for the dobe to come out of the change room"

"I see, so ya got anyplans for today with the gang?"

"No," his answers were always short and it kinda creeped her out.

"Fine then, do ya mind coming to my house at 8:00, me and the girls are heading to the club downtown wanna join us?"

The Uchiha stood for second to think about it,

"Sure"

"ARIGATO, ne make sure to tell the others" was all Ino said before heading back to the direction she came from.

By the time he turned his head he saw naruto coming his way with 2 bags... and went to inform him.

" GEE, you guys dont look happy to see us." said Naruto.

" what, it's not like that, we just dint expect you at all." Said Temari, all this nonsense was getting on her nerves.

"NEH, let's just go already" spoke up Ino as she made her way to the car and the rest did the same.

'AHH tonights gonna be long...' thought Temari to herself before she sat down in the car.

_**a/n; so this was my third chappy and yet an intro too. But am still keen on this one,i kinda feel like my writing style is boring so i ll have to work on that.R/R. and u can check out some of my other fanfics, Buh Bye**_


End file.
